Wanna Play A Game?
Wanna Play a Game? is the third episode in Season 1. Synopsis Flashback to 1994: A girl is seen running as fast as she could across a field, looking back, while panting. She bumps into a boy dressed in a toga outfit. The girl asks the boy what he did to him. The boy turns around and replies, "What he deserved," before turning back around, only to his horror. The girl's throat has been slit open. She chokes on her blood as she collapses to the ground in front of the boy. The boy fearfully clenches a long stick to defend himself. "You stay the hell away from me, you psycho!" the boy yells. He decides to make a run for it. While looking back, the boy trips over a twig on the groun, causing him to fall. The boy backs away, horrified to see a figure in front of him. As the boy backs away in terror, the figure steps on his foot, crushing it. The boy swings the stick at the figure, but the figure grips it in his hand, raising it. The boy pleas and let's out a scream as the figure brings the stick down, impaling it into the boy's left eye. Present Day: A photograph of the boy's body is shown on a coffee table while Noah Foster explains the horrible situation on October 31, 1994 to Piper Shaw. Piper asks if Brandon James snapped that night. Noah doesn't think so. Emma Duval goes to meet her mother Maggie Duval at work but stops to listen to her conversation she's having with Sheriff Hudson, Kieran Wilcox's father. As soon as she goes to walk in the room Emma overhears her mother say "You don't see this kind of trauma" with the Sheriff Hudson applying that someone might of staged her murder and moved her body so it looked like a suicide. He tells Maggie that Rachel Murray's wake is today (ceremony) and they should wait to tell her mother about their suspicions and that he will open a murder investigation the next day. Emma looks shocked as she listens to the conversation and it only gets more detailed as Emma also finds out her own mother is lying to her to "protect" her and Emma can't believe what she's hearing and so she leaves. The very same day is the day of Rachel's wake and its a good turn out, as there's loads of Rachel's family, friends and even Audrey Jensen. Audrey is looking around the roomful of people, talking to one another and so Audrey slowly walks away from the crowd of people, wondering upstairs to Rachel's room. Audrey stands at the side of Rachel's bed as her eyes drifts up towards the fan that is on the ceiling, wondering if it's possible to even hang yourself off of it. Emma enters Rachel's bedroom and see's Audrey trying to hang herself from the fan, with Emma pulling her down to safety before it gotten any worse. "Were you just trying to.." Emma starts to say, "No, I was just seeing if it was even possible" Audrey replies. When Audrey is firmly on the ground, Emma tells her that Rachel didn't kill herself and Audrey knew that already in the back of her mind, "Who would want to kill Rachel?" but Emma leaves in a hurry as she doesn't want to answer the question. We see Jake Fitzgerald walking from his jeep, with a shovel in his hand and he starts digging up some dirt. He digs and digs until he stumbles upon a metal container and grabs it from the dirt that surrounds it, opens it up and its empty. Jake is angry and says to himself "Son of a bitch" and chucks the container on the ground. Later that same evening Jake drives to Will Belmont's house to tell him about that the money has gone, but Will tells Jake that it isn't gone, that he took the money himself. Will explains to Jake that he took the money out of disrespect to Jake because Will told him to shut down the video and get rid of any further evidence that cold possibly trace back to them both, but Jake never did. Will tells him if he does what he asks, he will consider telling Jake where the money is. It's night time and Will is waiting for Jake to meet him in the woods, because Jake wants the money. Jake arrives and meets Will with a shovel lent against his shoulder, with Will saying "Aren't we waiting for Tyler" and Jake just wants to dig and get his piece of the money. Will thinks that Jake didn't let Tyler O'Neill know about the plan to dig up the money and there's friction between the two, as none of them trust each other with the money. Jake shortly finds out that Will didn't stash the money nearby and things get heated as Jake tightens his grip around the shovel and Will slyly grips on to the knife he has behind his back. Emma is patiently waiting for her mother to walk through the door, as she was working late on the Murder victims. "Hey, honey" says Maggie as she walks through the door, exhausted from the night before. Emma is reluctant to say something to her mother but gradually builds up the courage to ask the burning question that is eating her up inside, "Why didn't you tell me you were Daisy?" she finally asks her mother who is wondering around the kitchen, making herself a drink but stops as soon as Emma asks. Maggie explains that it happened a long time ago and she tried putting the past behind her, but Emma is having none of it as she tells her she knows about the heart, someone left her and doesn't believe she is dealing it in the right way. "I'm pretty sure who ever's harassing you, is harassing me" Emma tells her mother, and Emma starts to explain what the killer was saying on the phone to her, that her life is a lie, that her own mother is a liar and a load of awful things to stir things up for Emma's life. The tensions build up between the mother and daughter when Emma keeps confronting her about her past and why the Sheriff is looking for Emma's dad. Margaret is like a closed book because she won't give Emma a reply or any answers to any of her questions and stands there in silence as Emma frustratingly storms out of the house. The police have set up a trap to catch Tyler, who they think could possibly be the murderer because he's the ex-boyfriend of Nina Patterson and he's been missing for a while now. Riley Marra who got the text off Tyler saying "Help me" was the one who set up the meeting place and has a female police officer take her place for safety reasons. The policemen are in position as they wait for Tyler to meet the female officer, who he thinks is Riley. Out come from the distance is a set of head lights coming inside of the woods and the officers get set to jump on Tyler as soon as he reaches the female officer. She takes him down to the floor, while the other officers surround the male who isn't Tyler. "Some guy on the internet, gave me 200 bucks to drive here and said to give this to some girl" says the man flat on his back and surrounded by cops. One of the officers gets out a piece of white folded paper and unfolds it. He see's a stamp picture of the mask of Brandon James, written underneath it saying "NICE TRY," The killer new that it was a trap and and the police officers are frustrated. Back at the police station, Maggie tells Riley and Emma it was a trap and he didn't show up, but Emma notices that Brooke Maddox is no longer at the police station and this makes her very concerned about Brooke's safety. Emma doesn't know that Brooke got a text message from her school teacher Seth Branson, telling her to meet him and Brooke lied to Emma about it, telling her it was a text message from her dad. Maggie and Emma decide to drive around looking for Brooke, but they can't find her as she's in a hotel room waiting for her school teacher to arrive, so Maggie tells Emma she's going to check with the Sheriff and Emma starts texting the killer. Emma is getting worried about her friends, one who she left at the police station by her self and the other who is missing and won't answer her phone. Emma phones up Riley and checks to see if she's OK and safe. As she knows Riley is safe, she knows that Brooke is also alone somewhere and she text's the killer saying "Do NOT hurt Brooke," with a fast reply from the killer "As you wish." Riley who is left alone at the station gets a text message from Tyler, saying come meet me outside and Riley is reluctant to do so but she does anyway and walks out of the police station to meet him. Riley who just received a message from Tyler, is now outside of the police station and can see Tyler's car parked in the car park, so she goes over to see if he's there. When Riley reaches the car, she texts Tyler to see where he is and gets a reply saying "RIGHT HERE." Riley turns around and sees The Killer standing right in front of her and punches her right in the face, resulting her to scream and runs across the car park in to a dead end ally. The killer slowly walks towards her, rattling his knife across the railing, with Riley trying to climb a ladder that is in front of the killer. It's to late as the killer stabs Riley twice in the back and slices the back of her leg as she climbs the ladder. Riley is stumbling across the roof on top of the police station and collapses on a glass window, which she starts to bash on and screams for "Help," but the man inside the station can't see or hear her. Her phone starts to ring and so she answers it, it's Noah Foster and Noah can see she is in trouble as she tells him to phone the police and that the killer has gotten her. "I can see our stars" says Riley as she's slowly looses her breath, to suddenly dying on top of the roof, dropping the phone with Noah shouting her name.